Toy train sets which are replicas of standard railroad systems are popular among many age groups and are used in combination with a track system. Over the years such toy train sets have taken many forms. For example, many such miniature railroads provide the use of a self-powered locomotive which pulls and/or pushes one or more miniature railroad cars through the associated trackway. Also known in the art are so called gravity powered train sets in which the locomotive and other cars are not self-powered but rather travel the trackway using the kinetic energy achieved by traveling a downwardly sloping track portion. The latter form are generally free-wheeling and are often played with by children actually holding onto the locomotive or miniature railroad cars and moving it along various track portion. It is not uncommon for users, particularly young children, to experience difficulty in placing such toy trains upon their tracks. As a result, there exists a need for a toy train system in which the demands of skill required to place a car upon the track are low enough to permit successful placement by a young child.